


Cute but Terrifying

by StairsWarning



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Club AU, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go with your friends to a nearby nightclub called 'The Freelancer'. You get hit on by a stranger, but soon he gets literally hit on. As in punched. But surprisingly, not by you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute but Terrifying

You sit down at your table apprehensively, hoping your friends could handle the dancefloor without you. Since you were the designated driver, you had to sit at the table alone with a diet coke and scroll through your twitter feed all night to keep you occupied.

Sadly, as you just got on your phone, a man walked up to you.

“Hey, beautiful. Whatcha doin’ here all by yourself?” The man says, leaning close to you, alcohol staining his breath. Your body screams for you to run, but you attempt to sit still and fend off the man.

“I’m not by myself, now go away, creep.” You say, trying to keep your voice steady. He sneers.

“Not yet, baby. You need to at least talk to me a bit before saying I’m a creep.” He leans in closer. “Now doesn’t that seem fair?”

Before you can answer, your attention is drawn to a bulking figure behind the creep. The figure cracks his knuckles loudly before growling at the creep. The man turns around fearfully, to get a face full of fist.

The bouncer had just knocked the man out for you.

You sit at the table, shocked at the scene that just unfolded in front of you. The bouncer offers his hand, and you shake it. His hand is perhaps twice the size of your own, making the shake a bit awkward.

“H-hi, I’m (y/n). How about you?” You say. Hey, if the dude just knocked out a sleaze for you, the least you could do is learn his name.

“Maine.” He growls, the deep bass in his voice not especially shocking based on the sheer size of this guy. He must be at _least_ six feet tall.

“Nice to meet you, Maine.” You smile genuinely at him. “Well, I gotta go. My friends should probably be getting home now, you know how it is.” He nods, walking back over to a table. _He must be off for the night, then._ You think. _No no no, don’t think like that. He just saved you from a creep, it doesn’t mean he would totally cuddle with you and kiss the top of your head and make you feel safe and loved- Argh! C’mon, (y/n). You know better than this. He probably has a girlfriend or a boyfriend anyways._

You grab your friends off the dancefloor, wave a small goodbye to Maine, and head out the door for home.

The next day, when your friends are extremely hungover at your house, they ask you about the “cute but terrifying” bouncer you were talking to. You blush, but you tell them that you kinda wish you had his number. They gasp, and come up with a plan.

The next weekend, they take you out dancing, at the same club. You think it’s called something like, _The Freelancer_ or something. You walk in the club, not seeing Maine anywhere. Your friends decide to get you some drinks, and before you can decline, you have two shots of vodka in you. Maybe it was the nerves that made you drink, but you had fun.

You walked out to the dancefloor with your friends and started to have fun with it. It didn’t last long before you spotted Maine at the table he was at last weekend. He was watching you. You threw a smirk at him and started to dance as dirtily as you could, knowing that it wasn’t just the vodka that was making you like this.

It didn’t take long before Maine got up and left, disappointing you a bit. You walked back over to your friends table, taking a drink of some gatorade you brought along.

“We saw him walk away, (y/n)! He was watching you for a while, man. He’s into you.” One of your friends said.

“Yeah! You should totally get his number!” Another friend said with an eyebrow waggle. You rub the back of your neck, suddenly awkward again.

“Uh, I dunno, guys. I get what you’re saying but I have no idea if he is actually into me or not.” You say, trying to back out of the situation and just go home.

“Nuh uh, honey.” One of them says. “You are NOT backing outta this. You are gonna go home with a fine piece of ass, alright?” You laugh, but nod anyways.

“Alright, alright, fine. But I’m not doing this by myself, alright?” You say, chuckling. Your friends look over your shoulder.

“It doesn’t look like you’ll have to do anything after all, (y/n).” You turn around, seeing Maine approaching you. You smirk walking to meet him halfway.

His eyes burn into yours as he lightly takes your hand and leads you to a table a bit further from your friends. You sit down, attempting to look at him as innocently as possible. He sits down, but then stands back up again, lifting you up to meet him and started to kiss you deeply. You grab his forearm as he runs his hands up and down your sides. You can faintly hear the cheering of your friends in the background, but you ignore them to instead focus on Maine.

He parts from you slowly, breathing heavily. You smirk, kissing his nose quickly before taking out your phone and giving it to him to put his number in. He chuckles, entering it in quickly before giving you his phone. You put in your number and some heart emojis next to your name.

“You wanna come over to my place?” You ask him. He nods embarrassingly fast, blushing afterwards. “Do you have a car? I kinda carpooled with my friends.”

“Yeah, c’mon.” He says. You wave goodbye to your friends, who cheer you on as you leave the club.

You get in his car (which honestly didn’t seem like it could fit him) and give him directions to your house, getting sleepier and sleepier as time passed.

Once you arrived at your apartment complex, you were dead tired. Maine chuckled, getting out of the car, grabbing your keys and picking you up bridal style. He carried you to your apartment, unlocking the door and setting you down on the couch.

“Pajamas?” He asked you.

“My pj’s are on my bed. The door’s open. Can’t miss it.” You murmur into the couch cushions, throwing off your uncomfortable high heels.

Maine comes back with the pj’s in hand, and picks you up again to the bathroom. He sits you on the side of the tub, wondering if you’d need his help (no matter how awkward). You boop him on the nose before he leaves the bathroom and you change into pj’s, take off your makeup, wash your face, and brush your teeth.

You walk back into the living room to Maine’s tired but loving face, looking you up and down as you stumble into his arms. He chuckles deeply, carrying you to your room and settling down with you as the big spoon. You curl into his chest and feel him kiss the top of your head.

He was definitely the one.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is kind of a work in progress, but i was thinking of maybe adding a few more chapters. please comment if you want/dont want more chapters, please!


End file.
